Smoke and Mirrors
by Ariadne Arohi
Summary: Read it. Please...


  
**Author's Note:** This is my first real attempt at a fan-fiction, so don't be to   
harsh. If you run across a section talking about the radius of a circle or the internal   
anatomy of the earthworm, ignore it. They're notes from the class I happened to be in   
at the time (I think I got rid of them all though). Also there might be a page or two of   
the letter "t". I was watching 'Gundam Wing' and my mind wandered off...   
  
Getting back on track...This story contains eight new characters; Ryn Kesselia,   
Kashra Banks, Tai Ahven, Angel (a.k.a. Anathema) Rekarva, Azela Ocarin, Ari, Cora   
Falkhorn, and Quixera. Four of these characters are based on my friends and one is   
based on me. I think I've made it too obvious who I am. Anyone care to guess? All   
right, I'll give you this much; Ari isn't based on anyone at all and Tai is based on a few   
different people. Anathema (not Athena the Greek goddess), which means a person or   
thing that is greatly detested, is based on a close friend who betrayed my trust. And   
Quixera is based on the anger I've carried within myself for the passed year. In   
essence, Quixera is my feelings towards "Anathema"   
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, someone else does. The song that   
appears later on is called "Just South of Nowhere" by the Ginblossoms (if anyone has   
heard of them I'll be very surprised). As for the other characters, they own themselves   
and can sue it the wish.   
  
**Timeline:** Right before the FF7 team defeats Sephiroth. And yes I know I forgot   
about Cait Sith. (Dodges flying metal objects) Don't kill me!!   
  
Enough rambling. Here's the story. (For those of you who read part 1, scroll   
down until you see the words 'Part 2 starts here') ^_^

**Smoke and Mirrors**

A full moon rose on a small clearing, casting a strange glow to the landscape.   
Trees swayed scratching at the metal hull of the Highwind, begging for sanctuary from   
the on coming storm. Inside, the sounds of the brewing storm masked the clink of the   
dark man's footfalls. Quietly, he crept down the hall of the dormitory. About half way   
down the long hall he stopped and counted doors. Slowly he knodded to himself and   
reached in to close the door. In a voice that was barely audible, he began to chant. A   
small white orb formed in front of him, seeming to pulse with his every word. The   
flashes grew more and more intense with every passing minute. Lightning clashed as   
the mysterious figure cupped his hands around the incandescent sphere. His spell   
complete, there was one thing left to do; deliver it to its new owner.

He put his ear to the door to insure that he would not be meet by an unexpected   
foe as he entered. Closing his eyes he began to focus his concentration. A dark aura   
encircled him as he drifted forward. He turned to face the door and lifted his hand,   
calling a black leather sack to him. Cackling to himself, Sephiroth placed the still glowing   
materia in the bag. He returned the materia sack to its original place. 'You will not   
succeed this time my puppet.' he thought. He grinned and in a swirls of black fog he   
was gone.

* * * *

THUD! 'Damn door! He never shuts the freakin' door.' Yuffie Kisaragi thought to   
herself rubbing her forehead. 'Wind must blown it closed.' she reasoned, opening the   
door and quietly entering.

"Now, if I were Cloud where would I hide the materia?' Looking around the   
darkened room with her trained ninja eye she spotted the most likely spot. Slowly she   
crept toward Cloud's desk. After picking the lock on the bottom left hand drawer Yuffie   
snooped around inside. "Where is it?" She slapped her hand over her mouth once she   
realized she'd said it out loud. Turning she glanced over at Cloud's bed. 'Shit..' she   
thought as he rolled over and hopefully went back to sleep.

Scanning the room once again her eyes came to rest on Cloud's monstrous   
laundry pile. 'Of course! Who would ever look for it in the laundry pile.' she thought   
making her way back to the door. Reaching the mountain of clothing, she cringed and   
stepped back a few steps. "Nasty," she whispered to herself as she pulled her shirt over   
her nose to block the smell. With her free hand she grabbed the freshest pair of pants   
on the pile and checked the pockets. Nothing. Throwing them aside, she went on to the   
next pair. This time finding four gil, a piece of pepermint candy and a stick of gum,   
which she quickly pocketed. Tossing aside a shirt that had seen better days, a black   
leather bag fell from it. 'Yes!!' She thought picking it up.

As she got to her feet, a hand fell heavily on her shoulder. "Freeze," said a voice,   
making her turn so sharply she dropped her prize. "Yuffie, what are you doing?" Cloud   
asked suspiciously.

Quickly she picked up the leather bag and hid it behind her back. "Nothing," she   
said smiling guiltily, "well gotta go. See ya around."

Yuffie spun around and was about to make her escape when she felt a hand nab   
her by the collar of her shirt. "I don't think so," said Cloud from behind.

"Sorry but I do." With that she hit the light switch, blinding them both. Cloud   
clasp a hand over his eyes and felt for the switch. Mean while Yuffie stumbled out into   
the dark hallway and made a run for it.

Giving up on the switch, Cloud rushed after Yuffie. He followed the sound of her   
footsteps until he reached the Highwind's main deck (above the Operations room).   
Slowly his eyes took in the scene, not spotting the smallest trace of the young ninja.   
Out of the corner of his eye something glittered. He jumped the railing (landing on his   
feet for once) and ran over to the tiny orb. "You think she would have learned..." he   
mumbled to himself as he picked up the green sphere. Stuffing it in his pocket, he   
jogged into the cockpit.

* * * *

Moments before

Panting, Yuffie bent over the railing above the Operations room. She could hear   
him coming. 'Gotta hide, gotta hide...,' she thought taking the stairs two at a time. She   
stood outside the chocobo stable when she was hit with a brilliant idea. 'Fuck! Where is   
it?!?' she thought as she frantically searched through her gear. 'Ha, knew it was here!'   
she said to herself as she pulled an old grappling hook out of her pack. Carefully she   
climbed over the edge, hooking the grappling hook to grated metal underside of the   
catwalk. Taking the final step of her ingenious plan, she grabbed a random piece of   
materia and tossed it toward the cockpit door. Her first shot was slightly off and the   
materia went rolling off the edge. "Damn!" she whispered under her breath, as she   
reached for another piece. Hearing Cloud's footfalls grow louder as he approached the   
main deck, she threw the orb. This time she scored a direct hit. With all the grace and   
coordination only ninjas possess, Yuffie let go of the edge and swung under the catwalk   
just as Cloud rounded the corner. Slowly, she reached up and stuck her fingers through   
the grating to stop the metal hook from squeaking.

Yuffie held her breath as Cloud came to a stop right above her head. Slowly he   
knelt down to retrieve the materia she had planted. Stepping back, onto Yuffie's hand,   
he examined the small sphere. She bit her sleeve to prevent herself from screaming. He   
mumbled something to himself and jogged towards the cockpit.

Removing her crushed fingers, she swung herself back up on to the catwalk.   
Stowing her grappling hook once more, she set off towards the exit.

* * * *

Cloud watched in silence, Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As soon as   
Yuffie was clear of the catwalk, he made his move. Dashing up behind her, he pinned   
her to the wall. She let loose a shrill scream of surprise.

* * * *

Back in the dormitory, Yuffie's scream reverberated as it drifted along empty   
corridors, waking everyone including the dead. Within minutes the rest of the group was   
outside their rooms trying to figure out what was going on. Barret and Cid were   
discussing their plans to torture and kill the screamer, Vincent stood against a wall   
yawning, Red XIII was trying to get the groups attention but wasn't succeeding, and   
Tifa stood in her doorway trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. A loud   
howl echo through the hall, silencing the group. "What's with you, Red?" asked Barret   
focusing his attention on the red beast.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the pat ten minutes," he replied.

"You should've said somethin',"

"But....I.....Nevermind. Who's missing?"

"Cloud," replied Tifa glancing around.

"And Yuffie," said Vincent from a dark corner.

"Do we miss her?" asked Cid.

"No!" replied Vincent and Barret at the same time.

"I'd hate to hear what you say about me when I'm not around." said Tifa,   
venturing out into the hall.

"You're right, you don't wanna know." said Cid, lighting a cigarette.

"Enough." said Red getting back to the subject of their meeting. "Tifa check   
Cloud's room to see if he's still sleeping. Vincent would you check on Yuffie, please."

"......" Vincent slowly made his way down the hall towards her room.

* * * *

"Did you have to scream?" Cloud asked pulling her shuriken from her back.

"Hey! Give that back!" she cried as Cloud tossed it well out for her reach. The   
conformer skittered across the floor, coming to rest near the far wall.   
  
"Make me," he said adjusting his grip on her wrist.

"Let...me..go!" she whined, trying to free her arm from his vice-like grip. Her   
vain attempts distracted him, enabling her to remove a piece of materia from the bag.   
Pulling the drawstring, she closed the sack and looked down to see what she'd come up   
with. 'What the...' she thought staring at the pulsing orb. "This... is your final warning.   
Let me go now." she stated as the materia began to glow red.

"My final warning," he said flatly, "Very funny, but I'm not in the mood for jokes.   
Just give back our materia so I can go back to bed."

"You think I'm gonna give this back willingly?"

"I caught you, Game Over. Come on, Yuffie, I'm tired. You couldn't have waited   
'til morning?" He whined, putting his full weight against her.

"Never underestimate the power and cunning of a ninja." With that she moved   
her free hand away from the wall. Then, in one fluid motion, she pushed the materia   
between Cloud and herself. Suddenly the orb was pulled from her grasp and silently   
drifted into the hand of the mage.   
Cloud stepped back, letting go of Yuffie, "Who's there?"

"Silence." said a familiar voice. "I see you've found my little 'present'. I was   
hoping you wouldn't find it until you descended into the crater."

"Why?" Cloud ask realizing, now, who stood before him.

"By then it would have been to late. You would have been transported into this   
sphere. But you had to ruin my plans, so I'll just have to do it myself." The materia   
began to glow a deep red and something inside began to move.

A beam of light shot out of the materia, engulfing Cloud and Yuffie. Then all was   
dark, the only sound that could be heard was Sephiroth's insane laughter.   
* * * *   
('Part 2 starts here')   
Red XIII sat thinking, as the others milled around. "Where could they be at this   
hour?' he thought, trying to make sense of the situation.   
  
"We can't just sit here and do nothin'," said Barret, pacing the floor. "We should   
be doin' somthin'!"   
  
"He's right. We should at least look like we care," said Vincent. Noticing the   
other's stares, he clarified that he was referring to Yuffie.   
  
Ignoring Vincent, Red asked, "Where do we start? They could be anywhere..."   
  
"Well, remember this is an airship. There are only so many places they could   
be," replied Cid, as he continued to puffed on his cigarette.   
  
"I guess the logical place to start would be the main deck," said Red getting to   
his feet.   
  
"Why?" asked Tifa.   
  
"It would be best to work our way out from the middle. I am also fairly sure that   
the scream we heard came from that area," stated Red, as he disappeared down the   
hallway.

* * * *

After reaching the main deck, they divided into groups to search for their   
missing comrade. Tifa and Vincent searched the second floor storage rooms, Red XIII   
checked the cockpit and surrounding area, Cid ran off heading for the engine room, and   
Barret went toward the ship's galley.   
Second Floor Storage

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Tifa, slumping to the floor.

"No. Have you?" he asked.

"No," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Let's take a break."

"We've only got two rooms left. Plus, we just started," he said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, and hour ago. If you want to keep searching, go ahead. I'll catch up with   
you in a few minutes."

"Fine," he yelled back to her. Vincent turned to enter the next room, only to find   
it locked. "Huh..." The sound of echoing footsteps came from beyond the door. "Who's   
in there?" No answer.

"Vincent..." Tifa called.

"..."

"What are you doing?" She stepped into the darkened hall. Making her way   
toward the dark haired man, she began to say something but he quickly silenced her.

"I heard footsteps from inside, and the door's locked," he said as the sounds   
died out. Being struck by an idea, he said, "paperclips..."

"What?" she asked, confused by his strange statement.

"If I had a paperclip or a hairpin, I could pick the lock..."

"Wait here," she said as she jogged down the hall.

"Like I was going somewhere," he said shaking his head.   


She jogged down the hall and reentered the room which, moments before, they   
had been searching. Quickly glancing around she pied a box of paperclips and grabbing   
a couple she ran back toward Vincent. "Will these work?" she asked presenting him   
with her find.

"Yes." He took one and stretched it out. Kneeling in front of the door, he set to   
work on the lock. There was a soft click as the door swung open.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Stepping past him she entered the rooms.

"I was a Turk. Breaking and entering were the first things they taught us," he   
replied, flipping the switch and flooding the room with dim light.

Visually searching the room, the pair came up empty handed. "I though you said   
someone was in here," said Tifa, gesturing at the empty room.

"I.." he started as the two were plunged into total darkness. "What..." The door   
slammed shut as Tifa moved toward it. They could hear footsteps coming closer. "Who's   
there?" asked Vincent, flexing his clawed hand.   
  
"You don't recognize me?" said a familiar voice. "I'm surprised. I thought you of   
all people would recognize me."

Tifa gasped as the dark figure stepped into the shallow pool of moonlight. A   
bright light engulfed Vincent and Tifa before either could figure out what was   
happening.

* * *

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" Yuffie yelled into the darkened forest. Once her echo   
died out, the world became deathly silent. Giving up on the idea of anyone finding her,   
she trudged through the thick underbrush.

Her mind raced, trying to make sense of her present situation. One minute she   
was on the Highwind's deck with Cloud and then, in a flash of bright light, all was gone.   
When the light faded she found herself in the center of a great forest.

Carefully she made her way down a fairly steep slope, clinging to tree roots and   
branches to keep herself from falling. Slowly, she made her way down inch by inch. She   
froze as the brush to her left began to russel. A pair of glowing red eyes were all she   
could see, the rest of the beast was shrouded in darkness. She desperately wish she   
had her sense materia to tell her the creature's weaknesses. She tried to back away   
from it but it wasn't about to let its prey go that easily.

The creature leapt at Yuffie and for the first time she could see more than its   
eyes. It appeared to be the miniature version of the dragons they encountered in the   
Mythril Caves. Gracefully it landed behind her, blocking her path. Leathery black wings   
lined its sleek back, but her eyes remained focused on its gleaming ivory fangs. In   
height, it wasn't much taller than she but in mass it had her beat.

It's claws dug into the ground as it slithered toward her. "Go away," Yuffie   
warned, thrusting her shuriken at it's ebony head. The dragon had no trouble dodging   
her feeble attempt. It counter by striking at her with its whip-like tail. Yuffie knew she   
couldn't hold out to long by herself, so she racked her brain for any kind of escape plan.   
It struck at her with its fangs and she saw her only chance land at her feet. Pulling   
herself up onto an overhanging branch, she dodged. Yuffie lept from her perch and   
landed on its back. It let out an ear-splitting screech as she severed its spinal cord.

She managed to pull her weapon free of the writhing creature and ran as fast as   
her feet could carry her.

* * * *

After checking the engine room, Cid returned to the main deck. 'What's takin'   
'em so long?' he thought sitting on the steps. He lit a cigarette as footsteps approached   
from somewhere off to the left. "Did you..." he trailed off and stared in amazement.

"You...wha...what are you doing here?" Slowly she approached him, her eyes locked on   
his. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just fine. Why do you ask?" Her expression stayed the same as she spoke.

"You just don't seem like you normal self," he stated wearily.

"It must be you imagination," she said as she moved closer, "It's all in your   
head."

* * * *

NO signs of life existed in the strange new world. Red XIII shifted his gaze,   
scanning the forest that lay before him. Spying movement in a near by tree he sped   
across the forest floor. While he was built for traveling the desert sands, he adapted   
quickly to the new terrain. He used his claws to keep his feet planted firmly on the   
ground and his long tail for balance. Red covered the distance in a matter of minutes   
and then, sat at the base of the tree, catching his breath. "Hello?" he yelled up at the   
dancing leaves. The rustling stopped and the world was once again silent.

Then came a small scraping noise, that made him jump. Turning, Red saw   
Vincent hanging from the tree, his metallic hand gouging deep ruts into the wood.   
Nodding, Vincent stopped to the ground before Red. "What are you doing here?" asked   
the red creature.

"...I was trying to figure out exactly where here is."

"Do you think the others are here as well?'

"Probably. I was with Tifa when I was surrounded by a bright light. When the   
light faded I was here.."

"That basically what happened to me." He paused to think. "What do we do   
now?"

"I could make out a clearing, when I was up there. Maybe we should look there,"   
suggested Vincent.

"Well, it is the only landmark around here. Let's go." With that the duo set off   
toward the clearing.

* * * *

He had been walking for what seemed like days, but couldn't have been more   
than a few hours. Slowly, Cloud Strife raised his sword and sliced the bark off of a near   
by tree. Dropping to his knees he let out an exhausted sigh. He placed the Ultima   
weapon on the ground next to him and shifted positions to lean against the trunk. Fog   
clouded his mind as drowsiness drifted into his brain. Cloud tried to resist but didn't   
have the energy to keep his eyes open.

The world around him disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He stood   
alone, surround by a dark mist. 'Cloud...' it called again. Finally, he made the   
connection. He had heard this voice before. It had spoken to him in Aeris' church and   
in the Honey Bee Inn. 'Cloud...'

"Yes?" he answered, pushing his thoughts aside.

'Wake up...'

"What?"

'They need your help...' said the disembodied voice. He felt strangely comforted   
by the sound. If he was asleep, he hoped he'd never wake up.

"Who's 'they'?"

'It doesn't matter. You have to help them...'

"I don't understand. Why...?"

'Hurry...Go before it's to late...'

"Wait! There's something I want to ask you."

'Wake up...'

"Wait!"

'Now...'   


He woke with a start. The words rang in his ears, repeating over and over.   
Reluctantly, he got to his feet and look around. "Where am I suppose to go?" He could   
see a clearing in the distance. Somewhere within his subconscious, an instinct made   
itself heard. Groaning, he shouldered the sword and trudged on through the seemingly   
endless forest.

**About an hour later...**

Cloud came to a hault as two figure burst from the bushes a hundred yards   
away. The duo raced recklessly toward him. Recognition hit him immediately.   
"Tifa...Yuffie...!" Tifa tripped and landed at his feet.

"Run..." she gasped as he helped her to her feet.

"Hurry! Over here!" Yuffie yelled from a tree branch.

Tifa broke free of Cloud's grasp and began to climb. "Wait! What's wrong?" he   
asked boosting her onto the lowest branch.

"It's...coming..." she said disappearing into the tangled branches. Reappearing,   
she said, "Cloud, hurry!" Her eyes pleaded with him.

Finally, shaking his head he followed her. Once he was securely seated once   
again. "All right, we're all in the tree. What's wrong?"

"SSSHHHH!" Yuffie hissed. "It'll hear you."

"What'll hear..." he managed to get out before Tifa clamped a hand over his   
mouth.

"Shhh..." she whispered as she positioned his head next to hers and pointed   
toward a gap in the leaves. "Just watch."

The party sat motionless for 10, 15 minute before it made its presence known. It   
crept along the forest floor, keeping its dark body close to the ground. At the base of   
the tree it stopped and seemed to be listening for the existence of any sound. A cruel   
smile spread across its face, white teeth glowing strangely in the light of its   
incandescent eyes. Sniffing the sir, it seemed content at its prey's choice of hiding. In a   
practiced motion, it sat back on its haunches and stared into Cloud's blue eyes through   
the tiny gap.

There it sat, grinning as if it had already won. The creature's eyes burned into   
his. In his mind, Cloud could hear it taunting him. He knew that they wouldn't stand a   
chance at winning a direct confrontation. It out match them in speed, strength, and   
stamina. The ultimate predator sat before them. This creature could have killed them all   
right now, but there it sat, laughing. It was merely toying with them; waiting for its next   
meal to walk up to it and yell "eat me!" Anger coursed through this veins. Breaking free   
of Tifa's grasp, he lept at the dragon. It growled a challenge at him as it took its stance.   
Cloud, now in full blown attack mode, answered it.

The creature seemed to be resistant to everything he threw at it. All the spells   
he cast healed it and his physical attacks did minimal damage. Violently, he struck out,   
aiming for the vital areas. He had slowed it's attack rate greatly by slicing its legs and   
casting a few 'slow' spells. Yuffie and Tifa came to aid him but weren't much help.   
After a few rounds, they learn to coordinate their attacks. When Tifa attacked, it   
had to turn its back to counter, leaving itself open for attack. Feeling his limit build to   
the breaking point, he finished the creature with 'Omnislash'.

Cloud jabbed at it a few times to make sure it was dead. "All right. Now that it's   
dead will you tell me why it was after you?" Cloud asked.

I was trying to find my way out of here and it attacked me. I don't know how   
long it had been following me but there are probably others," said Yuffie as she stowed   
her Shuriken.

"What do you mean 'others'?" asked Tifa as she scanned the brush.

"I managed to kill the first one that attacked me. This is the one that attacked   
Tifa and I from the trees a few minutes ago," she stated indicating the now lifeless   
form.

"How many of these things are there?" Cloud asked.

"Too many, if ya ask me." Yuffie began to walk toward the distant clearing with   
the others in tow.

* * * *

In the shadows, he crouched. His eyes were fixed on the pair. He'd been   
watching them for quite a while now, waiting for the right moment. 'Don't take this da   
wrong way, Cid' Barret thought as he took aim and let fly. He managed two hits before   
she vanished in a swirl of dark fog. He stood and made his way toward the fallen form   
of his pilot friend. "Cid," Barret called nudging him with the tip of his boot.

Carefully, Cid looked out from under one of his arms, which were covering his   
head. "Barret?" Cid took the hand Barret offered and was helped to his feet. Coming   
back to his senses, he realized what had just occurred. "Why the hell are you shootin' at   
us?"

"What do you mean 'us'. I wasn't' shootin' at you."

"Why, though? It wasn't some @#$&(%!# psychopath. It was Shera!"

"That wasn't Shera."

"What!?! %$#$@&*)^$!! If it wasn't Shear, who was it?"

"That was one of Sephiroth's minions."

"But why did it..."

"...look like Shera?" Barret Finished. "You saw Shera because that's what you   
wanted to see. I saw Marlene Because that's what I wanted to see." Seeing the   
confused look on Cid's face, he continued. "Did ya stop ta think of how she got here?"

"No, I didn't. How would she get here?"

"She wasn't' here! She's safe in Rocket Town. Dat was just a figment of your   
imagination."

* * * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Vincent looking lazily over his shoulder.

"Voices. I swear I heard voices," replied Red as he reluctantly continued on.

"I think you're losin' it, Red." Glancing back, he noticed something or rather   
someone was missing. "Red?"

"Shhh..." Red hissed from some distance behind him. Slightly annoyed, Vincent   
retraced his steps . "Listen," commanded Red as Vincent stepped back into view.   
Vincent stood quietly, still confused about what the red beast was hearing. Then he   
heard it. It was the sound of rustling leaves, snapping twigs, and yes, voices. He   
couldn't believe it. 'Red hasn't got crazy...' he thought to himself. "I told you I heard   
something," Red XIII whispered, smiling smugly.

"Guess we're changing course, then."

Sound good to me. Let's just hope they're friendly." Stating this, he jogged   
toward the distant trio.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Vincent yelled as Red disappeared into the thick underbrush.   
He ran as fast as he could without falling on his face, following the sound of Red's flight   
and the occasional scorch mark.

After about ten minutes of blind flight he stopped to get his bearings and catch   
his breath. "Red!" he called into the silence. Time crept by as he waited for an answer   
that never came. 'Damn it' he thought, glancing around frantically. Suddenly he was hit   
with an idea. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened. At first there was only the   
sound of his breathing but then he heard it. The unknown trio was about 200 yards off.   
they seemed to have come to a stop. 'Good news for me, I guess' thought Vincent as he   
hurried off in that direction.

**Farther ahead...**

Red XIII slowed to a fast trot. He'd covered the distance quickly but had lost   
Vincent somewhere along the way. Presently, he stopped to listen. The voices were   
louder but it appeared the group had stopped for a break. He could now clearly make   
out the muffled voices of three people: a man and two women, but he still couldn't   
make out what they were saying. He could see the shadows thrown by their campfire,   
Once again he slowed his pace and slipped into stealth mode.

He moved as quick as he could without alerting them to his presence. Finally, he   
was close enough to hear their voices clearly but from his position behind a large tree   
he couldn't see them without being seen.

Red was about to settle down to listen in when he heard a thump. He froze   
when he heard the man say, "What was that?" 'Please, Vincent, stay down.' he prayed   
silently. He turned toward the sound's source and saw Vincent slowly getting to his feet.   
"I'd better go check it out, just to be safe." said the mystery man. 'Shit!' Red thought as   
he rushed over and tackled Vincent.

Vincent was about to speak when Red hissed, "Shh! They're right there and one   
of them heard you coming." Neither man nor beast moved as the man's shadow fell   
across the path before them. For once, they were thankful for the dense ferns and   
bushes that covered the forest floor.

"See anything?" called one of the women.

"No," came the response.

"I told you there was nothin' there," mocked the second girl. Muttering   
something under his breath he headed back toward the two.

"Keep low and follow me," instructed Red as he crept back to his original spot,   
behind the cypress tree. Vincent crawled up next to him and lie on his stomach. They   
focused their attention on the trio's conversation.

"Does anyone else feel an uncontrollable urge to sing camp songs? asked the   
man as he settle back into his position on the opposite side of Red's tree.

"Not really," replied the woman to their left. The second girl, to their right, said   
something but they couldn't quite make it out.

"What'd you call me?!?" yelled the man.

"Retard!" she answered.

"Shrew!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Xenophobic imbecile!"

"Take that back," he growled.

You don't' even know what it means," she teased.

He hesitated a moment. "Y..yes I do," he lied.

"No you don't"   
  
"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Stop it." the woman yelled over the feuding children.

"Do to."

"Both of you," she ordered, slightly pissed.   
  
"Do not," muttered the girl.

"Yuffie!" she snapped.

"What?" asked Yuffie a look of genuine confusion and innocence on her face.

"Do to," continued the man.

"Cloud!" she scolded.

"Tifa," he replied, mocking her tone.

"Cloud."

"Tifa," Cloud continued, now starting to enjoy the game. Clearly, Tifa did not.   
She took him by the ear and lead him to the far corner of their camps site. There she   
sat him down and told him not to move.

Red XIII shook his head, chuckling at the antics of his friends. He stood slowly,   
still shocked that he had found them. Vincent stopped Red from entering the camp. Red   
gave a confused look as Vincent pointed to a figure standing in the shadows.

"I can't believe that my home is being invaded by infants." Eyes darted in all   
directions, trying to find the source of the disturbance, but to no avail.

"Who's there?" asked Cloud reaching for the Ultima Weapon only to find it   
missing.

" I mean you no harm. I only wish to know how you got here," stated the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Yuffie in a rather rude tone.

"Who are you?" retorted the voice.

"Hey! I asked first."

"Fine! I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?"

"Deal," replied Cloud, not giving the others time to answer.

"I trust you won't use this against me."   
she said stepping into the light cast by the fire.

Cloud's sword appeared before him, floating silently. He cautiously plucked it from the   
air and held it in a position where I would not be seen as threatening but could be easily   
reached if need be. He tried to assess whether or not she was a danger to them. "To   
ease you mind..." she began pulling out what appeared to be a metal night stick. Cloud   
readied himself for an attack. "...I'll disarm myself." she finished.

"That's a weapon?!?" asked Yuffie. In response, their mysterious guest flipped   
an unseen switch, extending the staff to full length. The staff itself was close to six feet   
tall and gleamed in the firelight. Battle scars marked its fine silver surface. Cloud Kept   
his eye on the spear-like tip as the dark haired woman approached. She stopped before   
him and drove the sharpened end into the ground. She placed the palm of her hand on   
the blade of the massive sword. Gently, she guided it into a position that was no longer   
a danger to her.

She turned suddenly upon hearing a growl. Her eyes settled on Red XIII and she   
gave a small smile. Turning back to Cloud she said, "I see you've been to Cosmo   
Canyon."

"Who are you?" growled Red as he flexed his claws. Vincent moved in and   
completed the circle. She was now surrounded.

"I should be asking you the same question. I don't recall seeing you at the   
canyon."

"I am Nanaki, son of Seto, and the last of my kind. And I don't remember seeing   
you there either.

"My friends and I stopped there to rest."

"Where were you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"A castle near the beach."

"There is no castle on the beach, or anywhere near the canyon for that matter."

"Maybe not in your time, young one."

"Our time?" interjected Vincent.

"Time passes slower here. I cannot have been more than a few months but out   
there centuries have passed."

"Out there? Where are we?"

"We're inside the materia," Cloud stated drawing attention to himself.

"How did you know that?" asked Tifa.

"Sephiroth told us," stated Yuffie in a know-it-all tone.

"Sephiroth?"

"We'll discuss that later. Right now we have more important things to worry   
about," interrupted Cloud.

"Like what?" asked Yuffie.

"Yuffie..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Yuffie was about to comment when Cloud cut her off. "Don't even say   
it."

"But..."

"Don't"

"You two aren't going to start arguing again, are you?" asked Vincent.

"They better not." Tifa glared at them both.

"Didn't catch your name," said Vincent as Tifa mediated yet another agreement   
between Cloud and Yuffie.

"I didn't throw it," she replied.

"Enough!!" Tifa stood between the children, preventing them from killing each   
other.

"She started it..." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did not!" protested Yuffie.

"If either of you says one more word, I will kill you myself!" Tifa threatened.

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it! You're supposed to be our leader, act like it." Shaking   
her head, she walked toward the mysterious intruder and apologized for her friends'   
behavior. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tifa Lockhart, you've meet Red XIII,   
that's Vincent Valentine..." She indicated the individuals to her right. "...and the children   
to my left are Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Ryn Kesselia." She offered a hand to Tifa, who   
shook it gladly. Cloud ignored her greeting. She decided to say what she'd come to say   
because despite the efforts of Tifa, the rest of them made it clear that she was not   
welcome here. "Ari's been watching you for quite some time now. She's informed me of   
your presence and that you are being hunted."

"Hunted by who?" asked Tifa.

"The dragons."

"You've come to tell us something we were well aware of," said Cloud.

Ignoring his rudeness, she continued. "I can take you someplace safe. Come   
with me."

"Why should we?"

"Quixera will kill you if you stay here."

"Who the hell is Quixera?"

"She's the leader of the Omega Pack, the black dragons. She has no mercy for   
those she kills."

"We have faced them on two separate occasions and won twice."

"Against a rogue it's possible to win, but against the pack itself, you won't stand   
a chance."

"Pack?"

"Yeah, pack."

"Well, how many are in the pack? Five, six maybe?" asked Tifa.

"Maybe pack isn't the best word, it's more like an army. If you wish of find out   
what the inside of a dragon's stomach looks like, then stay. It's not my problem." She   
turned to leave, but stopped. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm not sure we can trust you," stated Cloud.

"I have given you no reason to distrust me."

"You haven't given us a reason to trust you either."

"I guess you'll just have to take my word."

"How good is your word?" he asked skeptically.

"Better than you think," she replied, slightly insulted.

The bushes some distance away began to russel and the creature's scream   
deafened them. "I guess that'll have to be good enough," he said readying his weapon.

The creature worked its way closer. They stood ready for battle as a small white   
animal burst froth. "Wait!" exclaimed Ryn as Cloud began his attack. It easily dodged   
the blow and came to a stop before Ryn.

They could clearly see it now. It was a small, white wolf-like creature, not all   
that dissimilar from Red XIII. Ryn knodded and turned toward the others. "Coming?"

"Are there any other options?" asked Cloud.

"We could get drunk and run through the forest naked," suggested Vincent,   
leaning against a tree.

Looking around at the others, Ryn said, "Let's not."

"Well, maybe later," said Cloud giving Tifa a sideways glance, which he received   
a slap for.

Red shook his head, trying to banish the images of his friends running through   
the bushes in their 'birthday suits'.

A trio of the dragon-like creatures stumbled out of the bushes twenty feet away.   
Two more swooped down from above. Their escape option were becoming fewer by the   
minute. "I think we should run," said Cloud.

"That's what I've been telling you," stated Ryn as she ran off. The others   
followed close behind. The wolf and Red brought up the rear. Together, they kept Cloud   
and the others from being attacked from the rear. Vincent fended off attacks from   
above, while Cloud and Yuffie guarded against side attacks. Ryn lead them in a twisting   
pattern. Randomly, she turned left or right, trying to throw off their pursuers.

They reached a small drop-off that ended in a large stream. "Hurry! This way!"   
With that she dove in, surfacing near the opposite shore. The group look toward their   
leader, who hesitated a moment but reluctantly jumped in. The rest followed suit.

  
Reaching the opposite shore they found Ryn seated on a rock, pouring water   
from her shoes. She slid the shoe back on. "They won't follow."

"Why?" asked Cloud, pulling himself out of the water.

"You ask a lot of questions." She said shaking her head. She slid from the rock   
and made her way toward her new friends. "They can cross the stream easily but they   
won't. Quixera never said why." She help Vincent to his feet.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Tifa.   
  
"My campsite isn't far from here. You can rest and have a meal there. Then, we   
can discuss what can be done."

**20 minutes later**

They were all seated around a campfire, wrapped in blankets. Ryn was preparing   
some type of stew while the rest talked quietly. The area around them wasn't densely   
wooded and the brush had been cut back. Cloud sat deep in thought. He replayed the   
events of that night on the Highwind, but he still couldn't make sense of it. Sephiroth   
had stood before him and told hem of his plan, but could this really be the inside of the   
tiny orbs they called materia? "Here," said Ryn, breaking his concentration.

He smiled and took the bowl she offered him. "Thank you." He held it for awhile,   
enjoying the warmth as he watched his friends interact. "Looks like Red's made a new   
friend," he said indicating Red XIII and the wolf they had meet earlier.

"It's been along time since she's talked to anyone outside of our group."

"Your group?" he asked through a mouth full.

"Yeah, they're here somewhere. Tai's probably teasing the dragons up by the   
river but the other's could be anywhere."

"How many others are there?"

"Five."

"And how did we not run into nay of them in out travels? I mean this place can't   
be all that big."

"It's bigger than you'd think." A figure appeared from behind them.

"I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you guys," said Ryn, turning   
to look at the strangers.

"We would have been back sooner if your brother hadn't tried to drown himself."   
she took a seat next to Ryn. the others filed in and took the remaining seats.

"Were you causing trouble again, Tai?"

"I wasn't trying to drown myself, I was trying to drown her." He indicated on of   
the two girl sitting near Yuffie.

"I don't see anything wrong with that but why are you wet?" The two girls burst   
out laughing.

Glaring at them, he said, "I slipped." Ryn just shook her head as the others   
giggled.

"Shut up, Ana." The girls continued laughing. "oh, that's it..." He stood up and   
approached them.

"Tai, behave yourself," said the blonde haired girl.

"But.." he began.

"Behave," she stated in a strict tone.

"Tch...Fine!" he reclaimed his seat and glared at Ana, who was laughing   
historically. "Ryn..." he whined.

"...Ana," she called in a quiet, indifferent voice.

"What?!?" she spat the word as if it were a curse.

"What did I tell you?" She began drawing small designs in the dirt with a twig.

"You told me to leave him alone," she stated, slightly annoyed.

"And did you?" The pattern became more intricate.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I know what I'm talking about."

"Last time I checked I was still older than you."

"The fire was reflected in her cold blue eyes, giving them and erie glow. "And   
last time I checked I was still smarter." The group fell silent, all eyes on the two. Ana   
stood flabbergasted at Ryn's comment. She racked her brain for a reply of any type but   
could come up with none. A smile spread across Ryn's face as Ana looked away in   
defeat. "Now, sit down before you make an even bigger ass out of yourself."   
Slowly, she sank back down, staring at Ryn angrily.

"Well, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, Ryn," teased the girl to her immediate right.

"Fine..." Reluctantly she introduced Cloud and his friends. "Hopefully you   
remember me..." The wolf barked. "And Ari. Starting on my right, this is Kashra Banks.   
That's Tai Ahven and Azela Ocarin" Tai mumbled a quick 'hello' between bites. She   
skipped over Ana and introduced the person next to her as Cora Falkhorn.

"You forgot someone," said Azela.

"Oh, darn." She fiend disappointment.

"Ryn."

"Let her introduce herself."

She gave her a pleading look.

"Fine." She set down her bowl and stood up. She pointed a finger at Ana and   
Said, "That thing is Anathema."

"You can't even get my name right!" Ana exclaimed.

"What make you think I was tryin'."

Brushing Ryn off, she said, "They've been calling me Anathema for some   
unknown reason, but..."

"Unknown reason!?! Fuck this!" She began to walk away, when Azela caught her   
arm.

"My name's Angel Rekarva," Ana continued.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Tifa.

"You'll regret saying that," said Kashra.

She gave a small smile as Azela let go of her arm, knodding her head. Ryn   
Walked away from them and searched around at the base of a large oak tree. "All right.   
Who moved my pack?" She stood and returned to the group. No one answered. She   
crouched down next to Tai and waited for an answer.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you do with my backpack?"

"I didn't touch it."

"Then where is it?"

"Maybe you should ask Ana." The two shifted their gazes to look directly at Ana.   
"She was scrounging around there before."

"So, what's your point?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"Do you have it?" Asked Ryn.

"What if I did?"

"I've had enough of this shit. Keep the damn bag for all I care." She started to   
walk away from them but stopped and turned back to face them. "I'm takin' first watch.   
You guys decide who gets the other two shifts." With that she turned and left, her pet   
following at her heels.

Anathema had a triumphant smile on her face as she took the empty spot next   
to Tai. "Well, glad to see you're happy." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Far away from you." He took Ryn's spot between Kashra and Cloud.

"So, how did you guys end up here?" asked Cora, changing the subject.

Cloud set down his bowl and prepared to answer, when Yuffie spoke up.   
"Sephiroth sent us here because we were going to stop him from destroying the planet."

"I didn't see Sephiroth," stated Red XIII.

"Neither did we," said Vincent, looking in Tifa's direction.

"Wait, I'm not following. Who's Sephiroth?" interrupted Azela.

"He's an elite warrior from SOLIDER whose trying to destroy the world by   
summoning a giant meteor," explained Cloud. "What happened to you guys?" He   
glanced around looking for a volunteer.   
  
"I'll go first." Red got up and moved closer to the group. "I had completed my   
part of the search, so I waited outside the Operations Room for everyone else. At first I   
thought I was dreaming but if it was a dream think I might still be sleeping."

"Cut to the chase, Red," interrupted Yuffie.'

"I saw another member of my species walking towards me. Then, there was a   
bright flash of light and I was here."

"Vincent, what about you" asked Cloud.

"I saw Lucrecia."

There was silence for a few seconds. "And.." prompted Yuffie, once again.

"And what? I saw her and that's it."

"You just saw her?"

"Yeah. I called her name but she didn't answer."

"Tifa." Cloud indicated it was her turn.

"I'm not sure what I saw."

"What do you think you saw?" asked Cloud.

"I saw you, Cloud...but it wasn't you."

"What do you mean?"

"It looked like you but that was it. It...was..kind of creepy."

"And there was a white light and you were here. Right?" asked Kashra, taking a   
wild guess.

Conversations continued on around him but he ignored them. Cloud just sat,   
deep in thought. One by one, they drifted off to sleep, Cloud being the last.

His sleep was plagued by nightmares. Well, it was more like the same scene,   
replayed from different angles. The thing that made it worse was the nightmare was   
real. It had happened and he did nothing to stop it.

In the dream, she would be kneeling as she had been that day but his position   
would change. Sometimes, he stood behind her or off to the side. Once, he watched the   
events unfold from high above.

Just like in real life, dream-world Aeris would look up at him and smile. He would   
stand and watch as Sephiroth drove the blade through her frail body.

He woke with a start. Sweat ran down the side of his face. He got to his feet and   
headed towards the river, stopping only to shoulder his sword.

**Early morning**   
  
Cloud sat on the northern bank of the river, watching the fish. The dragons had   
left the opposite bank hours ago but were probably still close by. Someone was   
approaching from somewhere to his left, but he didn't care. He continued to stare into   
the clear water.

"Hi," Azela said as she stepped out from behind a bush.

"Hi," he replied, not looking up. The two fell silent for a few minutes. "Yes?" he   
prompted, finally tearing his gaze from the placid waters.

"Ryn isn't going to be happy if she finds out we let you wonder away from camp.   
She's not to happy as it is." Cloud knodded his head but didn't get up. "Something   
bothering you?" she asked, noticing the distant look on his face.

"It just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" she took a seat next to him.

"Why trap us here, when he could have killed us. We would've been out of his   
way perminately."

"He doesn't expect you to find a way out."

"Is there a way out?" he looked at her doubtfully.

"Yes, there is."

"Where?" he asked skeptically.

"Ask Ryn and Kashra. They know."

"So, then why are you still here?"

"Because she'd rather see us all rot in this hell hole." Anathema stepped out of   
the brush and onto the shore.

"What makes you say that?"

"She won't even tell us where this mythical exit is."

"If you wanted to know, why didn't you ask her?" Ana turned away, refusing to   
meet Azela'a gaze. "Cut her a break once 'n a while. They know what they're doing   
whether it looks like it or not." They were silent for a few moments, before Azela broke   
the silence. "We should start back now."

Cloud got to his feet and followed the duo. "Are the others up yet?"

"Probably not. I thought I was the only one up but I was mistaken."

"Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep." He pushed a few hanging vines   
out of the way.

"Usually I have to take Tai's watch because he's too lazy to get up and do his   
share." Cloud stumbled and fell. He rolled onto his back and tried to pulled his foot free   
from the vine holding it. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Cloud as he cut the vine with his sword.

"Well, We've established why I'm up. Why are you?" She helped him to his feet.

"Like I said before, I don't understand why he sent us here." They continued on.

"I can see why that would bother you but it's not something you'd lose sleep   
over."

"You're right, I guess."

"You guess? You just don't wanna tell us," Ana interjected.

"That's not it," replied Cloud.

"Well, then tell us the truth." She stopped I front of him, blocking the path.

"I had a disturbing dream," He reluctantly admitted.

"What kind of dream?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He ducked past her, the events of the dream   
beginning to replay in his mind. Quickly, he banished them to that secret corner of the   
brain where a person can effectively lock away their demons for the present. Cloud   
knew that the images would return but he would deal with that later.

* * * *

"Shhh..." Ryn hissed, "You're gonna wake them up and then we'll be screwed."

"An atomic bomb wouldn't wake them," replied Kashra.

"Yeah, well keep your voice down anyway. The last watch was done ten minutes   
ago and I saw Azela go out after Cloud. I don't want them following us."

"What harm could they do?" Kashra asked as they left the camp.

"You do know who got the last watch, don't you?'

"Yeah, Ana did, but how'd you know? You left."

"I was in a tree right outside the camp. But getting back to business; they'll blow   
our cover if they follow."

"Whatever."

"You said you wanted to get out of this place, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Then don't give me that 'Yeah, whatever' crap."

"What about the others, Ryn. What are they gonna do when they wake up and   
we're not there?"

"I've taken care of it. They won't do anything till after breakfast."

"Why's that?"

"I told Tai to..."

"He can't remember shit!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"So, what are you waitin' for?"

"Shut up. I wrote it on his hand, so he'll remember eventually." They continued   
on towards the unknown whereabouts of the exit. Ryn's wolf followed behind   
obediately. The trio quickly disappeared from sight.

* * * *

"Guess we're just in time for breakfast," said Anathema as they entered the camp.

"No, but you're just in time to watch me toss mine." Tai moved clear across the   
camp.

Cloud took a seat next to Tifa. "Good morning, Cloud." He grunted something   
that could have been a 'hello' but could be interpreted as just about anything.   
Munching on a slightly burnt piece of bread, he glanced around. Cora and Anathema   
were engrossed in conversation. Azela ignored Tai as he complained about his burnt   
toast. Kashra and Ryn were nowhere to be seen. He made a mental note of that as Tifa   
asked the question on his mind; "Where's Ryn?"

"She'll be back soon. She doesn't usually show up till after breakfast,"   
commented Cora.

"She does this often?"

"Fairly often, but not everyday."

"She didn't happen to say where she was going, did she?" asked Cloud,   
discarding a charred section of toast.

"If she were to tell any of us anything, she would have told Tai, Kashra, or   
Azela." Ana stated in a snobbish, stuck-up tone.

"Well Kashra isn't here either and Azela was with us, so that leaves..." All eyes   
turned to watch him.

"What?" he asked dumbly through a mouth full of toast.

"What did she tell?" asked Azela.

"What?"

"Tai..."

"Yes?' he replied in a typical third grade tone.

"What do you know?"

"Why would you think that I would know anything?" He fiend innocence.

"Cut the crap. I'm not in the mood for arguing."

"I had no intentions of anything of the sorts," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Really," she said blandly.

"Really." Seeing she didn't believe him, he said, "I mean it."

"You wanna act like you're four, go ahead. Two can play this game." She walked   
over and pinched Tai between his shoulder blades.

"Ow! OK, OK. I give." She released him. "She was going to check somethin' out,"   
he said rubbing his back.

"What about Kashra?"

"She went with Ryn."

"When will they be back and where did they go?" interrogated Cloud.

"Ryn said they'd be done by breakfast, but she has no concept of time. She took   
a homing beacon with her. We can check her laptop for the signal."

"And the laptop is where?" asked Anathema.

"You have it."

"No. I don't."

"You're the one who hid her bag. The laptop was in there."

"What I don't have it?"

"Then we sit here and wait for them to come and get us." Cloud opened his   
mouth to speak but quickly shut it, seeing it would get him nowhere.

* * * *

"You still haven't told me what we're looking for, Ryn," said Kashra as they   
Wondered through a darkened hallway.

"We're looking for something out of place." Care to expand on that?"

"Footprints, stepping stones, strange floor tiles, a large Florescent 'exit' sign."   
She stopped suddenly and stood staring at the sieling. "What are you doing?"   
Kashra asked Backtracking to where Ryn stood.

"There's a hole in the ceiling," she said absent mindedly.

"Yes. I can see that. Now shouldn't we be looking for...whatever...it is...we're   
looking for."

"No, you don't get it. There is a hole in the ceiling."

"I heard you the first time but what the hell are you talking a bout?"

"That's the answer. It's up there." She gestured upwards.

"Wait...what's up there?"

Shaking her head, she rubbed he temples. "Just give me the homing beacon." Kashra   
handed a small, black box to Ryn.Taking it, she tossed it up. It fell a few feet short of   
the ceiling. She cursed under her breath as she caught the devise.   
  
"Have you gone completely insane?" Kashra watch the spectacle in genuine   
amusement.

"Not entirely." She tossed it up and missed again. "Believe it or not, this does   
have a purpose."

"And that would be..."

"It'll be harder to tamper with up there." This attempt she scored a direct hit.   
Smiling, she turned to Kashra. "All right, you and Ari go back to the entrance and wait   
for Tai and the others. I'll run ahead to make sure we won't have any unexpected   
visitors. When you see them, send Ari ahead. We'll meet you back here."

"Go it. See ya in a few." she and the wolf ran off towards the entrance of the   
labyrinth.

Ryn watched her friends go. Silently, she prayed her plan would wolf. They   
disappeared around the corner and Ryn took that as her cue. Reluctantly, she drew her   
weapon and turned to leave. There was a tug at her sleeve. "Ari..." She bent down and   
scratched the wolf behind the ears. "Go on, now," she whispered, "They need you more   
than I do." Ari let out a whine but obeyed. She hesitated at the corner, looking back on   
final time before continuing on.

* * * *

They had been at each other's throats since breakfast. Azela and Cora had kept   
them from shedding blood but hostilities had risen to an uncontrollable level. They had   
arrived at the breaking point when an alarm sounded, literally. Eyes darted in all   
directions, searching for the source of the disturbance.

Red disappeared into the brush and returned a moment later dragging a large,   
black object. He dropped it at Tai's feet. "Good boy."

"That was really creative," remarked the lion-like creature.

He mumbled a quick 'shut up' as he knelt down for a closer look. "Well, well,   
well. Look at what the cat dragged in." He held a tattered backpack.

"I am not a cat," mumbled Red, resting his head on his paws. He was ignored.

"I thought you said you didn't touch it." He searched through Ryn's pack. The   
beeping was now becoming annoying.

"I have no clue how it got there," Ana said in a tone that was less than   
believable.

"Whatever." He opened the laptop, which he had dug out of the pack. A map of   
the area was displayed on the screen. Two dots flash on the map, a blue one marked   
'our camp' and a green one marked 'Kashra'. Tai pulled a small, black box from his   
pocket and pushed a button on the side. A yellow dot began to blink over top of the   
camp beacon.

"What's that?" asked Tifa.

"This is a program Kashra designed. From here Ryn can keep track of where we   
are and we can keep track of where she is with the miniature display on the side," he   
pointed to a small screen on the side of the device, "so long as we have the homing   
beacons turned on." He entered a few hey commands bringing up a grind and   
coordinates. "Let's move out." He closed the computer and placed it in the backpack.   
Shouldering it, he walked to the edge of the camp. There, he stopped and motioned for   
the others to follow.

* * * *

She'd been waiting for nearly an hour, now and there was still no sign of Tai.   
Kashra had given up watching for them ten minutes back and now sat, propped up   
against the doorframe. She'd sent Ari off to look for them but the wolf had not yet   
returned. 'Knew he wouldn't show,' she thought closing her eyes.

Leaves rustled as something approached. Kashra remained as she was assuming   
it was Ari. "Took you long enough." She turned in the direction of the noise. At the   
sound of her voice, the rustling stopped. All was quiet for a moment before it returned.   
Whatever it was, it was headed straight for her. 'This can't be good...'

She stood and began chanting. A figure fell from the bushes and she sent a   
squadron of ice spikes forward. Realizing who it was she summoned a gust of wind to   
knock the spikes off course. "What the hell are you doing!?!"

"Tai pushed me," Ana said as she clambered to her feet.

"Hey, Kash." Tai and the others stepped into the small clearing.

"Thought you guys got lost or something," she replied.

"Nah, we're just a little slow."

Kashra turned away from the group and whistled. Within minutes, Ari returned.   
"Fetch." Ari gave a growl but gladly left them. She disappeared quickly into the   
shadows. Turning back toward her friends, she said, "Come on, we've been away from   
home for long enough."

* * * *

Slowly, she crept forward on her elbows and knees. A low rumble erupted from   
the corridor ahead. Ryn inched forward and looked around the corner. There, the pack   
slept against the back wall of the alcove. Hearing the clack of Ari's nails, she moved   
back away from the beasts.

Ari rounded the corner and happily greeted her owner. "I've got one last thing to   
do. You stay here and don't make a sound."

Ryn got to her feet and quietly made her way toward the nearest dragon. She   
held her weapon inches above it's head and extended the spear-like tip. There was a   
soft crunch as it sliced through bone, coming out just below the creatures eye.

Removing a bandanna from her pocket, Ryn pried apart the creature's jaws. She   
removed a knife from her boot and used it to dig out one of the large fangs. She   
wrapped the fang in the bandanna and quickly made her way back to Ari. She paused   
for a moment, looking back at Quixera.   
(This is a flashback)   
  
_She backed away in fright, her small body shaking "I won't harm you..."_   
_said the cold reptilian voice.___

_ "Go away! You don't belong here.' her tiny fists were clenched tightly.___

_"Where are they?"___

_ "Where's who?___

_ "My parents...my brother. What did you do with them?"___

_ "I'm afraid they've been...detained." A cruel smile spread across her_   
_lips.___

_ One of her troops burst into the room. "Quixera, reinforcements are_   
_coming for the villages to the southeast."___

_ She turned to leave. "Order the retreat." She paused in the doorway._   
_"General Salgo..." He turned toward her. "Kill the child."___

_ "Yes, ma'am!" He turned back toward her, grinning hungrily.___

_ "No!" She ran toward the open window.___

_ "You won't get away that easily." He blocked her path with one of his_   
_enormous wings. She ducked under and continued on. Growling he pinned her to_   
_the wall with a claw hand. "Gotch ya."___

_ "That's what you think." She pulled out the knife she had been hiding_   
_in her boot and slashed Salgo across the face. The dragon screamed in pain,_   
_tossing her across the room.___

_ Hearing the general's cry, Quixera and a few others raced up the_   
_stairs. "What's going on here?" she growled seeing the child lying limply on_   
_the floor and her highest ranking officer bleeding in a corner.___

_ "You didn't tell me she was armed."___

_ "I shouldn't have to." She glanced back. "Did you get the job done?" As_   
_if in answer, the child groaned. "Maybe this...human will come in handy. Bring_   
_her." Gathering her troops and the child, Quixera led the Omega Pack away from_   
_Cantiver, never to return._

A look of pure hatred on her face, she cursed herself for not aiming at Salgo's   
neck. "Come on, Ari." She jogged back down the hall toward the meeting point.

* * * *

They sat, listening for the foot falls of their missing comrade. Cloud sat against a   
wall with his eyes closed, Tifa was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Azela and Ana   
talked quietly as did Red an Vincent. Kashra was trying to pick up a signal from Ari's   
locator but wasn't very successful, Yuffie watched over her shoulder, and Cora sat   
humming an unknown melody. Tai stopped pacing and listened. He had heard this song   
a thousand times before and the words came flooding back. "Meet me out past the   
cottonwoods where we ran as kids. Straight out past the cemetery where the river turns   
to ditch. This car I'm driving can't drive me fast enough. Thirty miles of potholed roads   
got me shaking like a drunk. Straight back far away a long ways from here," he sang,   
"Just south of nowhere."

Cora picked up the second verse. "Static on the radio gave out five miles back,   
And I'm singing some old Marshalls song just for laughs. My head aches from   
cigarettes, my eyes are edged with sleep. Meet out past the muddy ditch beneath the   
palos verdes trees. Straight back far away along ways from here, Just south of   
nowhere."

A voice came from the shadowed hallway, its body cloaked in darkness. "I've   
always wondered what you guys did when I wasn't around." Ryn stepped out of the   
shadows.

"Where have you been?" asked Azela.

"Had to stop off and pick something up." She pulled the bandanna from her   
pocket and tossed it to Azela.

"What's this?" She opened it and looked rather confused. "I don't think this is   
yours."

"You're right."

"What exactly are we supposed to do with this?'

"You'll see later on." She looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Now, how do we   
get up there?"

Cloud called Yuffie over to him. "What?" she asked, squatting down next to him.

"Do you still have that grappling hook?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Why should I?"

"You wanna get out of here, right?" She knodded her head. "Then hand it over."   
Reluctantly, she gave it to Cloud. "Will this work?"

"It just might." She took it and examined it. "It just might." She looked back up   
at the opening. "Um...I have really bad aim. does anyone else wanna do this?"

"I'll do it." Yuffie reclaimed her grappling hook and tossed it at the opening. It   
caught hold of some loose bricks. She pulled on it to make sure it would stay. "All right."

"Kay, who's first?"

"Wait a minute. How do we know that you didn't rig it to fall when we climb?"   
asked Ana.

"You are the one person more paranoid than I am." She shook her head. "You   
watched Yuffie throw it up there. I had nothing to do with it."

"You could've paid her to rig it."

"She's been with you the whole time, and since when do I have money?" Ana   
didn't answer. "Fine! If you're so worried about falling, I'll go first to prove it's safe."

"Oh! So now you're going to go up there unsupervised and expect me to follow."

"Someone remind me why she's here." Turning toward the others, she said,

"Cora you follow after me then I don't care who comes." Ryn looped the rope around   
her ankle and proceeded to the top. Cora followed safely. Tifa was half way up when   
chaos sprang upon them. The dragons attacked from both sides, trapping them.

"Hurry!" yelled Ryn as she helped Tifa up. Kashra and Tai kept them at bay on one side   
while Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie worked on the other. Azela tied the end of the rope   
around Ari and signaled Cora to pull.

Kashra summon a strong gust of wind to push them back. Cloud and Yuffie had   
each broken their limits. Vincent had helped Red XIII into the room above. Azela   
followed next but Ana still refused.

Ryn could see that dispite her friends efforts they would soon be overrun. Her   
decision made she slid down to the floor. "You got a death wish?" Anathema wouldn't   
meet her gaze. "Climb, now."

"No," she said in defiance.

The scene had taken a turn for the worse. Yuffie had given up the fight and   
climbed up to join Tifa and the others. Cloud had been pushed back and almost stood   
next to her. Tai and Kashra where holding the ground but couldn't last much longer. "I   
don't have time for this. Just go."

"Make me." Ana turned away from Ryn.

"Fine." Ryn grabbed her staff and hit Ana at the base of the skull. She caught   
her as she fell, unconscious, to the ground. After tying the rope about Ana's waist, she   
signaled the other to pull her up.

"They hauled Ana over the edge and tossed the rope back down. "Come on!"   
yelled Ryn. Being the closest Cloud reached her first. Kashra cast one last spell and then   
followed after Cloud. "Tai! Come on!" He turned to run but was taken down from   
behind. The backpack was torn from his back and landed at her feet. "Quixera..." She   
stared in amazement. The dragon queen never took part in her own battles. That same   
evil grin crossed the dragon's lips as she pinned Tai to the ground.

Rage forced her into movement. She dashed forward to help him. "Ryn, go!" he   
cried as she clubbed one of the creatures. Determined to stand her ground, she looked   
him straight in the eye. He would die whether she stayed and fought or turn and ran.   
She closed her eyes and removed the pistol she kept in the front pocket of the pack.   
Aiming carefully, she said her final good-byes.

* * * *

They watched the scene unfold before them. One after another they had come.   
It was like a sea of snapping jaws. They could no longer see Ryn or Tai. Minutes past by   
and there was still no sign of life.

A shot echo through the hallway below and then nothing. Time froze at that   
moment. Each party held there breath as they watched through the tiny opening.

A shadow moved against the wall. It moved slowly at first, then it broke into a   
flat out run. Ryn burst into sight, scrambling up the rope. Cloud and Vincent began   
pulling the rope, snatching away from the wrath of one of the dragon's fangs. They   
hauled her up over the edge, where she lie gasping for breath. "Monday morning takes   
me back to where I have to be. Full of half assed-promises this shit just ain't for me.   
Meet me out past the cottonwoods where we ran as kids, Straight out past the cemetery   
where the river turns to ditch. Straight back far away a long ways from here, Just south   
of nowhere..." she sang softly to herself.

* * * *

Ana groaned as she sat up. All eyes except one pair, turned at the sudden noise.   
"What happened?" she asked rubbing the lump on the back of her head. No one   
answered. "Guess I'm not going to get an answer any time soon." Silence. Cora look   
toward Azela, who turned to Ryn. Azela nudged her but she remained unmoving.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Tifa, trying to lighten the mood.

Ari whimpered but failed to get a reaction from her master. Loosing her temper,   
she began to bite at Ryn's shoes. "Quite it." Ryn shifted her weight and got to her feet.   
"We should get moving." She shouldered her pack and removed one of the unlit torches   
from the wall. "Hey cloud, you've got 'fire' materia, right?"

"Yeah. Umm,...somewhere." He began to rummage through the materia bag.

"Here.." He tossed the green orb to her. 'We had a mastered one but someone stole it."   
His eyes fell on Yuffie as he spoke.

Yuffie gave an innocent smile and laughed nervously. "Actually, it's...somewhere   
on the Highwind."

"This'll work." Ryn cast a weak fire spell on the torch. The room was flooded   
with light, temporarily blinding them. She tossed the materia back to Cloud.

"Where are we going?" asked Vincent.

"I'm getting you guys out of here."

* * * *

"Are we there yet?" complained Yuffie.

"Yeah, we've been walking forever," said Ana.

"Just what we need, two complaining bitches," remarked Cloud.

Ryn chuckled. 'We're almost there."

"Do you really think they know what they're doing?" Tifa whispered to Cloud and   
Red XIII.

"They've got nothing to gain by lying," stated Red.

"He's right. What have they gained by helping us?" Cloud, engrossed in   
conversation, hadn't noticed that the others had stopped and walked into Cora. "Sorry."

"Who's got my computer?" asked Ryn as she lit a few torches near a large rock   
slab that blocked their passage. She examined the markings on the door.

"Here." Kashra handed the laptop to Ryn.   
Holding it up to the hieroglyphics, Ryn activated the translation program.

"How are we going to get past that?" asked Ana

"We turn the key," Ryn sat down in front of the slab.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kashra.

"See these markings?' They knodded. "They're similar to keyholes. They   
symbolize 11 qualities of the human soul: Courage, dishonesty, friendship, love,   
knowledge, hate, pride, reliability, selfishness, and sincerity."

"If those are keyholes, where are the keys?"

"We're the keys," Azela said.

"Exactly. Originally, there were seven individuals sent here. Only five are needed   
to open the door."

"Which keys are the right one though?"

"I think I've got that figured out." She turned back to the computer. "Each of use   
symbolizes a different trait. Kash and I found a reference to this gate elsewhere, and   
I've given it a lot of thought." She stood up and pointed to the different symbols. "Hope   
is the will to carry on even when things seem impossible, and as we all know Azela has   
always been our source of hope when the going got tough. Reliability, meaning to have   
confidence in someone based on experience, is the kind of stuff best friends are made   
of," she looked at Kashra. Turning toward Cora, she said, "Love, the unselfish, loyal,   
and benevolent concern for the good for another and as we all know Cora watches out   
for the good of us all." She paused. "And as for friendship, what can I say. A friend is a   
favored companion, someone who will always catch you when you fall. Although my   
brother did more falling than catching, he was there when you needed him even if her   
wasn't much help." She was silent for quite a while before she turned to Ana. "Sincerity,   
is the honesty of the mind and I'm sure you're far more honest up here," she tapped   
her head, "than you are with me."

"What about you, Ryn?"

"Yeah, which key is yours?" asked Ana.

"I can't answer that," she replied.

"Why?" she stepped forward, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Because I don't know who I am anymore." She won't meet their gazes. "You   
choose." She turned back to the computer.

"All right." Azela said as she gathered the others into a small group. After several   
minutes she turned back, saying, "We've decided."

Ryn looked up from the laptop. "Yes..."

"Knowledge."

Ryn knodded. "Now, for the order." She tapped a few keys and the computer   
scrolled down to the inscription on the bottom of the door.

"What's it say?" asked Cora.

"We have to place them in order of importance."

"Wait a minute...You said that there was originally seven of you, but we've only   
meet six..." stated Red in confusion.

"Quixera makes seven." She walked toward the stone slab, rationalizing the   
situation. "Azela...do you still have that dragon fang?"

"Yeah." She tossed it to Ryn.

Ryn removed it from the bandanna and ran a finger along its smooth ivory   
surface. Turning her attention back to the task at hand she questioned her decision.   
"Which one..." She turned back to the group. "Which is more important? Love or   
friendship?"

They stood, contemplating the question. "You said yourself that love is the   
unselfish concern for another and a friend is a favored companion. Friendship is a type   
of love so..." responded Red XIII.

"...you need love to have friendship," finished Ryn.

"So love would go first and friendship second, right?" asked Kashra.

"No. To be a friend you have to be sincere. So sincerity is next." She meandered   
back to the group. "Then friendship..."

"Wait, if you're working it that way wouldn't it be reliability?" asked Ana

"Not necessarily. I have a lot of friends who aren't close to reliable," said Azela.

"Reliability would go after friendship, followed by hope and then knowledge,"   
Ryn said to herself.

"So it would be love, sincerity, friendship, reliability, hope, and knowledge?"

"Yeah..." She began to walk towards the door, reciting an old blessing in her   
mind 'May the road rise up to meet you.' She began to pry the first symbol from its   
resting place. 'May the wind be always at your back.' The first two stone tiles clattered   
to the floor. She stepped back drew the gun. 'May the sun shine warm your face.' Dust   
and debris flew as the bullet struck friendship's crest. 'And the rain fall soft upon your   
fields...' The next three tumbled to the floor. 'And until we meet again...' She looked   
back over her shoulder at her friends. 'May God hold you in the palm of his hand.' Tears   
blurred her vision as she tossed the fang aside. Her fate had been set the day the   
dragon army had marched into Cantiver. Closing her eyes she raised the pistol and   
fired. Her body pitched forward and slid down the wall, hitting the floor with a dull thud.   
Blood mixed with the dust and appeared to be absorbed by the stone itself.   
They stood on shocked silence, all eyes watching the prone form. The walls   
shook as the slab was retracked, giving them passage.

The somber moment was interrupted by a low growl. "Go!" yelled Cloud as   
Quixera charged. They ran past the body of their fallen comrade, dodging the fiery   
breath of the dark dragon. Cloud, Vincent, and Red slowed her progress as the others   
rushed onward. "We've got to close that door," said Azela as she frantically searched for   
a switch or a lever.

"How? There's no switch," Kashra yelled over the cacophony of clanging metal.   
There were no inscriptions to be deciphered, no keys to turn. Knowledge would be of no   
help this time.

Cora looked back towards the battle grounds. Cloud and Vincent alternated   
attacks while Red XIII cast spells. Something off to the side caught her attention. It was   
a faint glow just above Ryn's body.

"Cora?" Ana looked at her friend with a confused look.

"I've got an idea." With that she rushed off. "Cloud!" He turn toward her. "You   
guys go. I've got it covered." Cloud knodded and Red XIII cast 'Ultima', throwing   
Quixera back the way she had come. After much urging, the trio fled.

She picked up Ryn's staff as she made her way towards the phosphorescent   
insignia. Extending it to full length, she used the sharpened end to slice her palm.

Quixera had gotten to her feet and was making her way towards Cora.

Cora came to the realization that the dragon queen was totally oblivious to her   
plot. "Cora! Come on!" urged Ana from the room beyond.

"No. I have to do this.." She placed her hand over the symbol of love.

With a flick of her whip-like tail, Quixera attacked. Cora's blood splashed across   
the stone slab as it slid shut. The creature lashed out in anger, opening a large gash in   
the stone's surface. 'You won't escape that easily' she thought as her reinforcements   
arrived. Realizing that she was getting nowhere, she redirected her attention to the   
cause of this unexpected turn of events. "You..." she growled. "You've ruined our fun."   
She pinned her prisoner to the ground. "Well, I guess we'll just have to work with what   
we've got." She forced Cora to her feet. "I'll leave my troops to deal with you."

The black dragoness turned back toward the door, her troops moving in on the   
helpless girl. From behind came the sound of snapping bones and small screams as the   
garish troops argued over the corpse.

Cautiously, a scout made his way towards the army commander. She turned to   
face him as he placed a rather odd shaped black object before her and quickly retreated.   
Quixera reached forward with one clawed hand and flipped it over.

Ryn's computer lay before her. The translation remained on screen. Giving a   
devilish grin, she turned her head upward.

Their meal devoured, the pack followed their leader's gaze to a tiny symbol on   
the ceiling.

Quixera took flight, circulating air that had been stagnant for centuries. Her   
minions followed in their traditional mindless fashion. Hatred's crest began to glow as   
the dark forces closed in...

* * * *

"I think we're safe for now." Kashra leaned against a wall, gasping for breath.   
They had run quite a ways and it seemed safe to stop. If Quixera's pack had   
followed, they weren't making it known. Silence surrounded them and their feeling of   
being watched grew.

"I think we should keep going," said Cloud expressing the thoughts of just about   
everyone.

Groaning, they moved along the brightly lit corridor. Thus far they had traveled   
dark, stone-walled hallways but this one was different. It's was were a crystalline blue.   
Mirrored images chased the eight intruders as they approached a bend.

Ari had been sent ahead to scout out any nasty little surprises that might await   
them. Azela could hear the click of claws upon the floor, signaling the wolf's return. The   
white creature rounded the curve and came into sight. Spotting them she rushed   
forward. "Did you find anything?" asked Azela as the wolf came to stop before her.

Are shook her head 'yes'.

"What?"

Ari crouched down, bared her teeth, and began to growl.

"This isn't the time for games, Ari," scolded Anathema.

Ari shook her head 'no' and repeated the same motions.

"Has she gone completely off the deep end?"

The other shrugged. Ari let out a soft whine. The only human that had   
understood her was dead. She hadn't the slightest idea how to get her point across. Ari   
dropped her head in defeat.

Red made his way to the front of the group and waved a paw before Ari's fallen   
eyes. She looked up in confusion. Red smirked and imitated her previous actions. She   
knodded in agreement. "Red?" Tifa stepped forward as Ari let out a series of yips and   
barks. The red beast turned back towards them. "What's wrong?"

"At the end of this hall, there is a gateway that will lead us home, but there's   
one problem."

"What's that?" asked Cloud, already knowing the answer.

"The dragons await our arrival."

Silence fell heavily around them. Ari stood unmoving near the end of the hall.   
Her eyes were trained on something that had yet to be seen. Her teeth bared, the wolf   
prepared to attack the unknown entity, when time stopped.

"What the..." Kashra stared in wonderment as the scene froze. She didn't   
understand. She could move freely, but her friends remained still as statues. Footsteps   
approached from behind her. Turning, she yell "Ice Storm!" Ice spears shot forth, but   
went right through the winged form. "Ryn?" The shade looked up. Ryn was unchanged   
since last she was seen, with the exception of a pair of white wings. "Guess we know   
where you ended up."

The transparent girl chuckled. "Don't be to sure. Even angels fall, sometimes..."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you will me to be."

"What?!?"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination." She indicated the others. "And so are   
they."

"All this seems so familiar."

"That's probably because this has already happened." Kashra looked at the ghost   
in misunderstanding. "Take a look at what's behind door number one."

Kashra made her way to the end of the hall and looked down it. she gasped.   
Memory returning, she looked back at Ryn. "We were attacked. There was nowhere to   
run, so we fought." Ryn moved to stand beside her. "Somehow, we managed to turn   
them around. That's when I told the others to go, and I'd stay behind to handle them.   
Azela stayed with me, while the others ran off." She walked toward the dragons.   
"This one..." she pointed at the one-eyed creature, "This one killed her." She kicked the   
dragon's frozen form, but her foot passed right through it.

"Guess, Salgo's pissed off more people than I thought..."   
The scene around them melted away and they stood just outside a small town.   
Memories rushed back to her. Memories of hot summer afternoons spent on the shores   
of a near by lake. "Madura..." whispered Kashra.

"See, you can go home again...well, at least in the mind you can."   
The phantom town of Madura was deserted now, but she could remember the   
games her ant the other children played. She looked to Ryn for an answer, but didn't   
expect to get one. "Why are we here?"

"For one last look at a place time's forgotten." With that, the shade walked off   
toward a slowed running stream.

"Wait! What happens now?" Kashra tried to follow but her legs felt as if they   
were made of lead.

Ryn turned back one last time. "You wake up." Ryn continued on, humming the   
melody of an old song.

"Wait! Ryn!" Suddenly the ground opened beneath her and she fell into   
blackness. Unconsciousness lost its grip on her mind and she returned to her senses.

The stench of death reached her nose. Opening her eyes slightly, she could see   
one of Quixera's henchmen. Closing her eyes, she played dead.

The solider growled and flapped its leathery wings. A raspy, reptilian voice   
entered her ears. "Not yet. Our orders were to attack and wait here for further   
instructions." General Slago glared at his platoon with his single eye.

The solider screeched as Salgo's claws raked across his back side. "Are there any   
other thoughts of mutiny?" He search the area with the glowing red eye. "Good."

While the general yelled at his troops, Kashra quietly got to her feet. She began   
to weave the intricate spell within her mind. Trying not to alert them to her presence,   
she stumbled forward. The destructive energies began to pulse through her veins.   
She burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. Her incantation complete, she yelled,   
"Death Glaive!"

Startled, Salgo turned toward her. "Attack!" he cried, but the gravitational pull   
suddenly increased and all of them where pinned to the ground. The walls cracked   
around them. An eerie silence spread as the bade of a giant glaive hovered above their   
heads.

It twisted in silence before dropping. It whistled slightly as it rushed toward the   
ground. The last sight she saw was the look of shock on Salgo's face. 'Payback's a bitch'   
she thought as the blade hit and the world became dark.

* * * *

"How...much...further?" asked Cloud as he stumbled breathlessly down the hall.

Ari yipped a quick answer as she ran ahead. "It's just around the corner,"   
translated Red.

Ari slid around the corner and prepared to fend off an on coming attack. Red   
stopped to her left, followed by Cloud and the others. Anathema stayed to the back,   
hiding behind Vincent and Yuffie.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," greeted Quixera. Ari let out a low   
menacing growl. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." The dragon queen   
lead the attack, heading straight for Ari.

Anthema cowered behind a pile of debris. Voices from the long lost days of her   
childhood drifted back to her.

_"I'm scared, Ryn"___

_ "Nonsense. Fear is your greatest asset. What doesn't kill you, makes_   
_you stronger..."_   
  
The words reverberated in her mind. _"What doesn't kill you, makes_   
_you stronger..."_   


Against the far wall, the gateway stood eight feet tall. It's ebony frame stuck out   
among the bluish walls. Ana could see her reflection in the mirror-like exterior.

Next to the door, was a stone slab. On it the symbols of love, friendship,   
reliability, hope, and knowledge glowed a silvery color. Then, it hit her like a ton of   
bricks; she had to open the gateway. Sincerity was the final key.

Reluctantly, she left her hiding place. She ran across the battle field, dodging   
swipes and dead bodies. She stumbled slightly as a set of claws raked across her back.

She fell against she gateway. Closing her eyes, she waited for the attack to   
continue. She waited for death to take her.

The voices returned to her. _"Indifference is my safe haven. A betrayal of_   
_trust can be forgiven but it will never be forgotten."___

_ "Ryn..."_   
__   
_"Even Angels fall sometimes, Anathema..."_

She placed a hand over her crest, as a clawed hand tore across her abdomen   
and tossed her into a corner. She made a feeble attempt to defend herself. The pack   
descended upon her, smelling blood. She held back screams of pain as they   
dismembered her body. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see all six symbols   
glowing. Unconsciousness over took her. She died knowing that she had won.   


White light exploded from the gateway. All eyes watched as those closest to it   
were incinerated. Cloud watched helplessly as the white smoke drifted toward them. 'So   
this is what it's like to stare death on the face.'

He closed his eyes as a light from with the smoke flashed. He could feel the heat   
of the energy blast as it overcame him. Screams of the dying echoed in his ears, but he   
remained unaffected. Opening one eye, he saw the energy part around him. It blocked   
by a transparent barrier.

He stood, astounded. The bodies of the dragons had been reduced to piles of   
ash. Still, he had remained unharmed. He swam through an ocean of confusion trying   
to find the welcome currents of rational thought and understanding.

The smoke cleared slightly revealing his friends. "What happened?" asked Tifa,   
getting to her feet. She looked from her friends to the charred remains of the unlucky   
victims.

"I said I'd watch your backs, didn't I."

They turned to see Kashra's transparent form standing stop a pile of rocks.   
Cloud smiled as the apparition floated to the ground. "Reliability saves the day."

"Who else would save your sorry butts?"

"Kashra..." She turned to see Ana bent over one of the few remaining corpses. "I   
think you're losing your touch."

"What makes you say that?"

"This one's still alive."

"Eww..."

The black creature's scaly flesh was cracked and peeling like the sands of a   
desert. The dying beast swiped at Ana, its paw passing right through her. "How do you   
continue to ruin my plans, even after I've killed you?"

"It's our job to ensure you failure." Ryn walked toward the dragoness, her pet   
close at her heels.

"So, you think you've won..." Quixera stumbled to her feet, and prepared to   
attack.

Ryn looked at Ari who knodded in agreement to her master's silent plea. Ryn's   
spirit faded away and Ari collapsed to the ground. Slowly, she rose. "There was once a   
time when we fought on the same side," said Ryn's voice from Ari's body. "That gate   
won't lead you home but it will take them home. Let them go."

"No."

"It's their world, not our. We can't survive outside of our own time. Let them   
go."

"Make me." Quixera lept toward Tifa, making one last attempt to attack them but   
was blocked by Ari.

"Now's your chance. Run through the gate and don't look back," advised Azela.

Cloud knodded and motioned for the others to follow. "NO!" Bellowed Quixera,   
leaping towards Yuffie and Red.

Ari tackled her, deflecting the blow. "Go! Quickly!"

Cloud pushed them away from the brawling duo. Yuffie dashed through the gate   
followed by Tifa and Vincent. Red XIII hesitated a moment, looking back at the group of   
specters, before disappearing through the gate. Cloud blocked a strike from Quixera's   
tail as Ari struggled to her feet. "Cloud, hurry!" Warned Kashra. Sword still in hand,   
Cloud ran.

"I've had enough of this," said Ari. Rushing forward, she clamped her jaws   
tightly around the dragoness' fleshly throat. She could taste the cold, metallic flavor of   
the reptilian's blood.

A hoarse groan escaped, as her windpipe caved in. Quixera's last breath whistled   
through chipped fangs. Slowly, Ari released her hold and backed away from the charred   
corpse, stumbling a little.

Ryn reappeared near the gate. A talisman hung in mid air, where the six crests   
once were. She placed the talisman's thin chain around the wolf's neck. "Lead them   
home," she instructed. Ari shook her head 'no'. "Ari..."

The white creature stood her ground. In her mind it was over. Quixera was   
defeated and the outsiders left.

"I didn't want to do this..." Ryn morphed into a ball of energy and shot forth.   
She collided with Ari, disappearing beneath the wolf fur. Ari yipped as she fought to stay   
in control. The words 'forgive me' echoed in her ears as Ryn gained control.

Ryn forced her legs into motion. 'Please, understand that this is the only way...'   
she thought as she pushed Ari into a run. The gate began to close as the wolf passed   
through. At that moment the two souls were torn apart. Ari passed through the gate   
safely and Ryn was tossed back into the see of death and destruction. As she watched   
the gate slam shut, she whispered the words once again. "Forgive me..."

* * * *

They fell through a dark tunnel. Events of the past and of the future played out   
on the walls. "What is this place?" asked Vincent.

"I don't know but I think I'm gonna be sick." Yuffie struggled to keep her lunch   
down.

"Shouldn't we have hit bottom ten minutes ago?" Cloud slashed at the wall,   
trying to stop the rapid downward movement. The Ultima Weapon past right thought   
the phantom images.

A small white object sped past them. "What the hell was that?" asked Tifa.

Everyone shrugged, cluelessly. Something, flashed below them and the tunnel opened   
up.

They tumbled out of the timeless void and onto the ground outside of the

Highwind. Barret and Cid came running over. "Where da hell have you guys been?"   
asked Barret.

"Yeah. We've turned this ship upside down," agree Cid.

"Um..we were...in the woods..."Tifa tried her best to explain their absence.

"I think you brought part of it back with you."

"What do you mean? asked Red XIII, turning his attention towards the two men.

"We heard some noise out here and came to check it out," stated Cid.

"And there was dis white dog out here..."

"Could it have been a wolf?" asked Cloud suspiciously.

"Could have been. We couldn't really tell." Cid shrugged his shoulders. All most   
on cue, a wolf howled. They stood in silence, listening to the mournful cry. The sound   
echoed through the valley, dying out before it reached the mountains.

"Come on. Let's go inside. We have a lot of work ahead of us." Cloud turned and   
walked back to the Highwind, followed by each of his friends in turn.

* * * *

Meteor descended down upon Midgar. Tornadoes ravaged the countryside. All   
sane-soul were crouched in their basements praying for a miracle.

From the mountains of Nebelheim, she watched. Indifference shrouded her. This   
wasn't her world. Why should she care? Death was a welcome visitor.

She looked back one last time, a sincere look of remorse on her face. Raising   
her snout to the sky, she cried her sorrows to the silvery moon.   


**The End**

Note from Fall_Angel: Hope you liked it. If you didn't, good for you. I'd like to write an FF8 fiction but I'm drawing a blank. If anyone has any spare ideas, send them to Fallen_Angel_omega@hotmail.com


End file.
